


Nothing

by charmed_seconds



Series: Song-Fic Series [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's sorry. So, so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 'Nothing' by the Script

A clap on his back made him shuffle into the overstuffed pub, the scent of stale beer and peanuts overwhelming his senses. He plopped down in the booth beside Elyan and Leon while Perceval headed straight to the bar to get them a round. “Hey mate, you’re better off, you’ll see.” Elyan said, a small smile on his lips.  
Arthur tried to hold back the snort. How could he be better off? He rather be dead. He sent the man a shaky smile though. Then, the pints started to come. One after another to drown the sorrow. However, as more alcohol entered his bloodstream, so did the self-loathing and the depression. Who was he kidding?   
“I need-” Arthur shook his head and stumbled out of the pub.   
He leaned against the brick wall, his hand kneading his forehead as he willed the tears back. He wouldn’t forget him. He couldn’t, and no amount of beer could change that. Shaking, he reached into his jeans pocket and dug out his phone, quickly dialing speed dial 1, a familiar big-eared, high-cheekboned face popping up as the contact.  
The soft click seemed to reverberate in his ear. “Mer-”  
And the harsh click made his heart drop. He pushed the phone back into his pocket, the cloud of misery seemingly grew and hovered over him. He ran a hand over his face and forced the tears back. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t weep for something that would be back in his life.  
Pushing himself off the wall, he took a deep breath and headed down the streets. “Hey! Arthur! Where are you going?!?” He heard Leon yell.   
“Where do you think?” Elyan scoffed, “To win back Merlin.”  
He stumbled a bit but used the wall to support himself. He would win him back. He was Arthur Pendragon, son to Prime Minister Uther Pendragon, he always got what he wanted. A few more stumbles and a quite a few of bumps in the streets, Arthur found himself in front of a large apartment building.   
If he could just see him; plead his case, then he’ll return to him. He had to. Walking to the intercom, he pressed 2B harshly, the low-pitch buzz rattling his ears. Releasing it, he waited. With a huff, he tried again. Again, no answer.   
Tsking, he raised his finger a bit and pressed 3B.  
“Hello?” An elderly woman’s voice scratched through the speaker.  
“Hey, I’m Arthur, I’m Merlin’s boyfriend. He’s sleeping and I don’t wanna wake him up so can you please buzz me in?” he asked politely.  
“Sure, honey.”   
The long hiss of the front door unlocking made Arthur lunge for it. Sending a prayer of thanks to the woman in 3B, he bounded up the stairs and headed straight for the green door with a rusty 2B hanging upon it. “Merlin!” he shouted, banging on the door with an open hand, “Open the door, please.”  
Not a shuffle. Not even a trace of a noise came from within the flat. “Merlin, please.” Arthur begged, his forehead falling onto the door, “Please, love, open the door.”  
Arthur’s heart leapt when he heard the tumblers of the lock shifting before the soft squeak of the door seemed to fill the hallway. Standing in the doorway was a red eyed, bedraggled Merlin, his hand clenched in a tight fist; and, Arthur did everything in his power to ignore that he was wearing Arthur’s old football t-shirt; a bony shoulder peeking out.   
“Merlin,” Arthur breathed, “I love you....I’m sorry.”


End file.
